


Sucker

by WendiMyDarling



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Maledom/Femsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendiMyDarling/pseuds/WendiMyDarling
Summary: Henry gives the reader a present for her birthday.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fem!dom, male!dom powerplay switch; pet play; primal play; impact play; oral sex (male receiving); humiliation/degredation; bondage; collaring.

[GIF by b-n-a-o](https://tmblr.co/ZJvEmuY8l6e_Oa00)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Henry had bought me the outfit I wore to go along with my birthday request, and while I felt slightly shy, I also had never felt more exotic and seductive in my life. The soft lace of the black and lavender teddy was gentle on my skin and the colors complimented my skin tone. It wasn’t a corset, but it was built with enough support that it smoothed against my curves in all the right places. Combined with stockings, garters, and a beautiful new pair of heels, the entire outfit was quite appealing. **  
**

Leaning over the counter, I adjusted the gentle curls that framed my face and applied some dark lipstick, the finishing touch to the look. Grabbing the riding crop from the counter, threads of nervous anticipation wove its way through my belly and I grinned at my reflection in the mirror. I knew what waited for me on the other side of the door. 

I entered the bedroom, taking in the sight before me. There Henry was, naked and on his knees, all trussed up like a present just for me. Before I went to get ready I’d tied him up, but that was an hour ago. His wrists were cuffed to his ankles behind him and his chest jutted out proudly, every rise and fall visible in this position. I smirked at the collar I’d placed him in and a small strand of drool dripped from the ball gag he had in his mouth, but it was his eyes that caught my attention. 

His eyes burned dark, anger and lust setting off a flame that licked the kerosene of arousal in my loins. I ignored it. This side of me didn’t come out often, and typically Henry was far too dominating to let me have my way, so I was going to use every moment of tonight to satisfy the siren within. I let my eyes travel downward, where he was already rock hard and leaking. His body betrayed him; he wanted this, as much as he would never admit it. He might feel slightly humiliated at his predicament, but Henry loved me so much that he was willing to do anything I wanted if it made me happy. And tonight, that made him my pet. 

I walked over to him, circling him once and brushing the tip of the crop against the skin of his back. He shuddered, his eyes closing briefly at the contact as I came to squat in front of him, legs spread wide so that he could smell my desire. 

“Look at you, such a good boy for holding still all this time,” I praised him, running my fingers through his hair before tugging on it to make him look at me. He growled around the gag and stared at my face, the fire in his eyes flaring hotter. I smacked his cheek before grabbing his collar roughly, yanking him forward into the position I wanted.

“Don’t. Growl. At me,” I stated firmly. Henry shifted under my grasp and I could see it in his eyes, the internal war battling within. His dominance was fighting tooth and nail to escape and throw me over his lap but Henry stood his ground. I knew he wanted to please me; it is my birthday, after all. I grinned wickedly and licked the corner of his mouth.

“Good boy.”

I stood and walked to the dresser, grabbing the leather leash that was waiting for me. I purposefully manipulated it in a way that would make it clink so Henry could hear it, relishing the subtle shift in the sinews of his back as the noise registered in his mind. My ass in view as I clipped the leash to his collar and unhooked his wrists and ankles, Henry rested his hands on his knees, waiting for my instructions.

“Hands and knees, Cavill,” I ordered, striding to the bed. I felt the tug of the leash behind me and looked back over my shoulder. Henry was still planted on his knees, glaring at me with the most terrifying of faces. At least, it would be terrifying if his mouth wasn’t stretched wide by the gag.

I match his glare, stepping back over to him and grasping his curls in order to shove him into a crawling position. I smacked his ass once with the crop and he hissed, his hands fisting on the hard floor. His body was buzzing, sending out an electric current of anger and desire so loud I could touch it. I grasped the sharp leather of the leash and cruelly pulled upward, shortening the lead and forcing his head upright.

“Heel, pet,” I commanded, high on my dominance over him. I once again marched over to the bed, this time with Henry in tow. Watching him crawl for me, the way his shoulder blades crested through his skin like waves in a stormy ocean, the way the muscles in his arms strained against the weight of his body; he looked like a feral wolf that could devour me, and yet tonight, tonight I was _his_ alpha.

“Up on the bed, there’s a good boy.” 

The feel of the crop sliding over his skin was enough to get Henry to obey and I loosened the leash, allowing him to position himself on all fours on the mattress. I bit my lip, absorbing the sight of his well-shaped ass hovering in the air, connected to thighs thicker than tree trunks. This man, this creature of the gods was _mine_. I brought the crop down on his ass again, just to hear him grunt in displeasure. Never in my life had I felt more powerful than I did in this moment.

My fingertips slipped from his spine over his ass and Henry shivered, bucking into my hand as I cupped his balls. 

“Aww, does my boy want pets?” I teased, massaging gently. Henry panted and nodded, pressing his touch-starved genitals further back into my hand as he rested on his elbows. I smiled, dropping the crop and stroking the air around his hardened member with my hand, not quite touching him as I continued to play with his balls. Henry groaned, dropping his forehead onto his tightened fists. 

“Such a good boy, taking what Momma gives you.”

Henry growled again at that so I pulled my hands away, climbing above him to grasp his hair and hook my hand in his elbow. I knocked him off balance, shoving his head into the pillow. 

“What did I say about growling, _pet_ ,” I hissed menacingly in his ear before biting it roughly. Henry inhaled sharply and his entire body trembled in anger as he exhaled. I could tell he was fighting every urge not to flip me over and fuck me in punishment for my sins. _Go ahead babe, make my night_. 

Sure enough, his instincts took over and Henry flipped me. Suddenly I was underneath him, and his hand was on my throat. I stared up at him, clicking my tongue in disapproval and stroking the ball in his mouth with my finger tips.

“You think it’s going to be that easy, Cavill?” I purred, “You think you’ve won and this is over now that you’re on top?”  
  


Henry’s eyes were daggers, his chest heaving as he fought his dominant nature. He released my throat and went back to his position on all fours while I reprimanded his behavior.

“Wild pets must be taught control. And you, _pet_ , are not allowed to attack your master.”

I slid through his legs, grabbing his hips and positioning my mouth below his dripping erection. I looked up at him, seeing that Henry’s eyes followed me, still dark, still angry. I grinned wickedly and tempted the beast inside of him further; the danger was half the fun.

“I want you to watch me, and hold absolutely still,” I ordered Henry, relishing the way he nodded his head in submission. My gaze returned to the task before me and I engulfed his cock slowly, torturously, wetting one agonizing inch at a time. The way he moaned was music to my ears. I could feel his tremors beneath my lips and my hands as he struggled to hold still, once again fighting his body’s natural instinct to fuck my mouth. He was still watching me, I knew, so I put on a show.

I teased him eagerly, licking around his head and sucking on his shaft. Soft kisses and firm swallows kept him on the edge; I heard the shift in his gasps, the muffled groans of a man denied release. I was drunk on the sound, proud of him for staying motionless as I taught him a lesson. As I worked though, I found myself aching for him to take over. I missed Henry dominating me, and eventually decided I’d had enough fun. 

With a loud pop, I released his member and grasped his forearms with my hands to pull myself back up to his head. My hands carded through his curls, caressing his face as I grabbed the collar and drew him down for kisses. The fact that he couldn’t kiss me in return only added fuel to his fire.

“You wanna fuck me, pet?” I asked, delighting in the throaty whine he gave as he nodded. 

“Then give me my real birthday present.”

I reached around him to unbuckle the gag. Putting it directly in my mouth, I barely had time to buckle it back up before Henry was manhandling me onto his lap, his hand rough around my jaw and my arms twisted behind me.

“You bloody minx,” he growls, and this time I welcomed the heat that pooled in my belly at his tone. He flipped me over, my turn to be on my hands and knees. Henry’s hands were rough, kneading my skin as he slapped my ass twice, but it felt so damn good. I love having his hands on me. 

“You think,” he stated, administering a painful sting between each phrase, “You can treat me like that, and get away with it, simply because, it’s your birthday?”

I mewled as his hands reached to grope my breasts, his length pressed deliciously against my sex. This was what I wanted, for him to fuck me. He knew it too, but the wolf was so far past patience that he had no desire to play with his food. Henry made quick work of the restraints still on his body, and soon my neck was collared, my wrists cuffed behind me, and my pretty new lingerie ripped to shreds. 

I howled at him around the gag, upset that he’d destroyed the lace, but my cry was cut off as Henry wrapped his hand with the leash and tugged. His fingers found my folds as he wrapped a strong arm around me, and his teeth were sharp on my neck.

“I’ll buy you another one,” he whispered before bending me over abruptly, lining up and entering me in one swift motion. The sudden fury with which he began to thrust was heaven on earth, and I was so aroused from playing with him that I was on the edge in an instant, ready to fall over. Just as I was about to reach that peak I heard his stern voice behind me.

“Don’t you dare fucking come.”

I grunted out my shocked disapproval, the edge surging all around me as I was suddenly forced to fight it off. I was so close I could taste it, but in his fervent desire to have me this was the only card Henry still had left to play. I battled my body, fought that urge with everything I had as he pounded me into oblivion. His hands grasped my arms and my collar, holding me in the exact position that he wanted as he chased his release. He was so controlled, even in his reckless abandon. He wouldn’t come until he decided I had suffered enough.

My cries turned into gasps, my eyes shut tightly as I was forced into submission. My body was raked over the coals of Henry’s rage, pleasure so desperate to escape that it was making its way through my cells. My nerves felt the slightest friction, every brush and swell of his cock as he took what he wanted from me. He was close, and I only needed to hold on for just a little bit longer.

Henry’s pace changed and his breath shifted; I was dragged by my hair until I was flush against his chest. His mouth marked me and his fingers dug into my soft skin, his words in my ear fanning the flames that were licking my insides as he continued to thrust into me.

“You wanna come, babygirl?”

I nodded as best I could and whimpered, just as desperate as he at this point.

“You wanna come around my cock? You want to feel my hot seed dripping from that sweet little cunt of yours as your body spasms around me?”

I keened around the gag, attempting to lean forward but Henry’s fingers in my hair kept me in place against his sturdy frame. He spoke softly, authoritatively, nipping at the supple flesh of my lobe.

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

Relief and pleasure flooded my chest as I was finally allowed to fall over the edge. I catapulted myself off that cliff, taking Henry with me as we fell into bliss together. His groans pushed me further and further until nothing but euphoric black filled my mind, the feel of Henry’s release coating my womb a comforting warmth to the tantalizing darkness. He unhooked the cuffs and we both slumped to the bed, covered in sweat, panting heavily, and grinning at each other as we came down. 

Henry brushed my hair off my face, leaning over to kiss me softly as his hands worked to remove the leather from my flushed skin. His lips left a trail of warmth as he caressed those places rubbed raw by the stiff fabric, ghosting over my spine as he came to hover above me. He pressed me into the mattress with his heavy weight, my favorite form of grounding. His fingers laced with mine and his legs hooked around my knees, and I felt so centered and safe underneath him.

Henry nuzzled kisses into my neck and I closed my eyes, humming at his touch and his voice, unable to wipe the smile off of my face as I neared the inviting arms of sleep. Before it claimed me I managed to look up at him through the corner of my eye.

“I love you,” I whispered, closing my eyes once more as I succumbed to the comforting night.

“I love you too, my dear,” he whispered tenderly, rolling us onto our sides. 

“Happy birthday.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
